


Nox-Lux

by BlankIfYouBlink



Series: Nox, Lux, Ignis [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sith Temple, Young Luke, dark Jedi Luke, inspired by a line in Darth Plagueis, use of latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: Nox-(Latin)Meaning dark or darkness.Lux-(Latin)Meaning or symbolising light.“Damask knew, too, that the ancient Sith had once had an outpost on Tatooine, but he kept that to himself”~ Page 77, Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, James Luceno.Published on FanFiction.net under a different name.
Series: Nox, Lux, Ignis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One: Nox

When Luke was younger, he didn’t mind sand. It would have been nicer to play amidst water, or maybe even snow- but he didn’t hate sand as much as the other kids his age. 

He spent more than his fair share of time as a youth playing in the sand. 

It started with sandcastles, but as he grew, he grew bolder. He moved from castles to sand raiders. He climbed up hills to slide down the sand dunes on the other side. 

Luke was feeling adventurous. Climbing up not just a hill, but a cliff, which promised steep dunes on the other side. This time, he didn’t stop climbing to slide down the sand dune. He kept climbing up, until he found a nice outcrop to sit on. 

He didn’t notice the odd symbols beside him until he was going to climb back down. They seemed to trail upwards, following the curve of the cliff higher. 

Luke looks closer. The symbols seem faded and - _ ancient _ looking really. He stands carefully, and begins to climb again, following the trail of symbols. 

After a minute or so of climbing, he turned around and looked down. 

It was a  _ lot  _ higher than it looked. Luke was tentative to continue climbing up, but something was pushing him to keep going. 

So he kept pulling himself up, climbing until the symbols stopped and he could see an odd indent in the cliff face. 

It  _ looked  _ like a door, but there wasn’t any way to open it. Not so much as even a handle. 

All of a sudden, Luke became aware of a very odd feeling. Like someone was intruding on his subconscious. Was that even possible?   
  


Luke tried, clumsily and without really knowing what he was doing, tried to push the odd feeling out. 

The door opened. 

_ Well  _ Luke thought to himself  _ I really wasn’t expecting that to happen. _

He stepped inside. 

The room that is revealed is empty, black and dusty. Luke moves into the middle, and takes notices of the other doors leading from the room - doors that have stayed firmly shut. 

He only just catches a glimpse of ancient symbols winding up weird architecture before the door he entered through closes, with an astonishing lack of sound. 

Luke was now caught in complete darkness but was surprisingly calm. He takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes. He searches with his mind for the odd feeling from before. He reached out clumsily, trying to locate the feeling that he had felt earlier. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to achieve and was close to giving up when he felt a push. Luke shoved back, and opened his eyes. 

As he did, an ancient holo device flickered into existence, in the middle of the room, showering it in reddish light. It was red, Luke noticed immediately, unlike the common blue that he had seen bounty hunters use. 

The holo flickered a human man into existence. He looked to be in his mid thirties and sported sharp facial features that looked distinctly familiar. 

The man in question was very surprised to see the young boy infront of him. The guardian didn’t know how much time had passed since he had last seen light in his temple. He quickly studied the boys face - and subsequently - the boys lineage. 

The temple guardian didn’t know how strong the bloodlines of old were, or if they had died out completely, but was pleased to find traces of the Cenyr’ family line - a distant relative of his own line. But the boy was strongly associated with the Ancient Cini’utuimi line. If the guardian had met the boy while he was alive, he’d have sworn he was a family heir. 

The guardian smiled. It was good to see such strong ties to the families of old. The boy was a promise from the Force. A promise that the High Sith had not died yet. A promise that the Banite Sith line would not destroy the image and control that the High Sith of the ancient empires possessed. 

The boy was looking at the temple guardian curiously, he noted. And probing him with the Force. Most likely unconsciously. 

“I am Darth Nox, Dark Lord of the Sith and Pureblood heir of the Cenyr line of High Sith. Approach, acolyte, and speak”

The boy before him blinks. “That’s a mouthful” 

Darth Nox smiles. 

  
  



	2. Part Two: Lux

Darth Nox observed the boy training in front of him. Luke had learnt eagerly over the past four years. He took in the ancient High Sith teachings with a hunger that the Banite Sith line of today couldn’t match. 

Luke had progressed far, and was close to being anointed as a Sith Warrior. 

Four years earlier, when Darth Nox proposed that he train Luke in the ways of the High Sith, he was expecting to wipe the child’s mind and have the temple dump him back outside. The boy was a beacon of light force energy, shining as brightly amidst the Force as Tatoo One and Two shone in space. 

What Darth Nox hadn’t counted on, was the fact that the High Sith heritage in the boy ran strong and pure in his blood. The force  _ sang  _ when Luke accepted his offer, like it hadn’t since the Chosen One stormed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant killing the surplus of Jedi and bringing balance to the Force. 

The temple that Darth Nox had tied himself to upon his death, had been all but forgotten, encased in sand and rock when Tatooine had become a desert. It wasn’t an accident, nor coincidence that Luke found Nox’s temple. The boy was a  _ promise.  _

As Darth Nox watched, Luke used the dark side, and the light Force to guide his movements with his blade. 

The blade that he was wielding so capably was of High Sith design, but housed a brilliant blue blade. 

The temple guardian laughed. 

_ Dark light.  _

It was an ancient,  _ ancient _ technique that was old and fabled when  _ he  _ was alive. 

There had been stories of High Sith of the most prominent lineage that could use both sides of the Force, the dark for power and the light for stability. 

Darth Nox had discovered these myths at a young age, and had wanted that power for himself. But as he grew, he laughed at those myths, at the legends of those powerful force users who  _ never could have existed.  _

He’d stuck firmly with those beliefs though every battle, war and Jedi he had fought. He still believed it when he died, in this very temple, and held firmly to those beliefs in the many years of his death. 

He’d held to those beliefs until an eight year old Luke Skywalker stumbled into his temple. 

_ Yes.  _ Darth Nox mused.  _ Darth Lux would be a very fitting name for his apprentice.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own it.. but I hope you enjoyed?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it.. just my OCs.


End file.
